


logan/scott

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [31]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-10-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	logan/scott

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-10-07

Scott’s more than three sheets to the wind, but Logan’s too drunk to count ‘em flapping, so instead, he just shoves Summers toward the door and stumbles out into the night with him. He’d like to pretend the cold air’s sobering, but really it’s just cold and fast-acting metabolism or not, Logan came out to get drunk, and he’ll be damned if he’s going to sober up this quick.

Summers is another story, and Logan’s about to sling him onto the bike before he falls over and hail them both a cab when Scott stumbles into him and slides his hand down the front of Logan’s jeans. “When we were together, Jean used to share things with me.”

“That ain’t Jeannie’s, Slim.”

“Was once.” Scott laughs and undoes the button of the jeans and slides Logan’s zipper down. “Know exactly how you feel, how you taste. Shared it all with me.. Shared what you like.”

“You’re damn drunk, Summers.”

“Want to find out for myself. Tired of just living off just what’s in my head.” Scott’s hand finds its way inside and he half stumbles and half shoves Logan toward the alleyway between the bar and the drug store, and is on his knees before Logan can think of how to stop him. 

Scott’s mouth is hot, like whatever energy that’s burning up inside his head, behind his eyes is centered at the back of his throat, coating Logan’s flesh. Logan’s not sure he’s ever going to be sober again as Scott sucks him off, hands raking down the worn denim covering Logan’s thighs, his glasses cold against Logan’s skin as Scott takes him deeper still. Logan closes his eyes and slumps against the wall, concentrating on the scrape of the brick against his jacket in an effort to hold on to his sanity, to not lose himself in the fact that Scott Summers is sucking him off in an alley.

Logan’s control slips as Scott’s hand cups his balls and squeezes, his mouth tightening around Logan until it’s like he’s sucking the air out of the night, so hard and hot around him. Logan comes hard, shivering as Scott keeps sucking, not pulling away until Logan pushes him back. Scott sways on his knees, lips parted and wet and Logan doesn’t look at him as he helps him up, shoving Scott against the opposite wall as he does up his own jeans. 

He pushes Summers toward the bike, helping him on before straddling it himself and taking off for the mansion. He rides fast and hard and hopes like hell Summers is smart enough to hang on and, more than that, he doesn’t think, because the only thing he can think is that he’s never been so glad of Scott’s glasses in his life, because he’s pretty damn sure that, come morning, he’s not going to be able to look Scott in the eye.


End file.
